Superboy (TV series)
Superboy (AKA The Adventures of Superboy) was a 1988 - 1992 American television series tha aired in first-run syndication and featured the DC Comics character Superboy. In this version, Superboy is a college-aged Clark Kent (the future Superman), studying journalism at the fictional "Shuster University" while battling criminals and other villains. The series starred John Haymes Newton (1st season) and Gerard Christopher (seasons 2 - 4) as Superboy/Clark Kent. It costarred Stacy Haiduk, Jim Calvert, Ilan Mitchell-Smith, and Sherman Howard. The Alien Solution (Season 1, Episode 9) An alien that can possess the bodies of others arrives on Earth, looking to add Superboy to its collection of mighty heroes and warriors. SUPBY100.JPG|The alien arrives on Earth SUPBY101.JPG|It possesses a dead alien warrior from the collection SUPBY102.JPG|As the warrior, it hunts for a challenge SUPBY103.JPG|Lana is threatened? SUPBY104.JPG|Superboy to the rescue! SUPBY105.JPG|Superboy defeats the warrior SUPBY106.JPG|The alien jumps into Lana's body SUPBY107.JPG|Lana recovers in hospital SUPBY108.JPG|The alien takes control SUPBY109.JPG|It knows that Clark is Superboy SUPBY110.JPG|Lana attacks SUPBY111.JPG|The alien speaks to Clark through Lana SUPBY112.JPG|It threatens to kill her if Clark doesn't agree to be a trophy SUPBY113.JPG|Clark convinces the alien to free Lana Revenge of the Alien (Season 1, Episodes 13-14) The alien from "The Alien Solution" returns, looking for revenge. Meet Mr. Mxyzptlk (Season 1, Episode 16) The impish Mr. Mxyzptlk (Michael J. Pollard) uses magic to make Lana fall in love with him so that she will be his bride in the fifth dimension. SUPBY50.JPG|Clark does a double-take when he sees... SUPBY51.JPG|Himself? With Lana? SUPBY52.JPG|Mxyzptlk is pretending to be Clark to woo Lana SUPBY53.JPG|She seems charmed SUPBY54.JPG|Clark, as Superboy, tries to warn Lana SUPBY55.JPG|(it's also a great excuse to show he's not Clark, but anyway...) SUPBY56.JPG|MxyzClark tries to put the moves on Lana SUPBY57.JPG|Lana tells him to back off SUPBY58.JPG|MxyzClark gets grumpy SUPBY59.JPG|When Lana tells him to leave... SUPBY60.JPG|...he reveals his true form SUPBY61.JPG|"Get out of here, you toad" SUPBY62.JPG|"Say 'I love you, toad'" SUPBY63.JPG|Lana falls under his spell SUPBY64.JPG|"I love you, toad" SUPBY65.JPG|Lana is in love with Mxyzpltk. SUPBY66.JPG|"I want to go back to the 5th Dimension with you." SUPBY67.JPG|Pleased as punch SUPBY68.JPG|TJ gives Lana a paper to read SUPBY69.JPG|Mxyzptlk reads it himself, but it's a trick! SUPBY70.JPG|With Mxyzptlk banished to his dimension, Lana snaps out of it Black Flamingo (Season 1, Episode 23) Superboy investigates a popular nightclub whose owner is using subliminal messages to brainwash and control the clubgoers. Yellow Peri's Spell of Doom (Season 2, Episode 14) A sorceress (Elizabeth Keifer) casts a love spell on Superboy. Peri5.jpg|She casts a spell Peri6.jpg|A girl is transformed into Yellow Peri Run, Dracula, Run (Season 2, Episode 16) A vampire hypnotizes Lana and turns her into an evil vampire who attacks Superboy. Struggling to maintain his humanity, Superboy desperately tries to find a cure for himself and Lana before it is too late. SUPBY150.JPG SUPBY151.JPG SUPBY152.JPG SUPBY153.JPG SUPBY154.JPG Revenge from the Deep (Season 2, Episode 23) Lana is possessed by a spirit bent on getting her revenge. SUPBY205.JPG SUPBY206.JPG SUPBY207.JPG SUPBY208.JPG SUPBY209.JPG SUPBY210.JPG SUPBY211.JPG SUPBY212.JPG SUPBY213.JPG SUPBY214.JPG SUPBY220.JPG Secrets of Superboy (Season 2, Episode 24) When Nick Knack (Gibert Gottfried) escapes from prison, he hypnotizes Lana and Andy and attaches them to a brain-probe machine, hoping to discover what weknesses Superboy has that he can exploit. SUPBY1.JPG|Lana and Andy receive Gameboy-like electronic games in the mail SUPBY2.JPG|Lana asks Clark why he's not using his, SUPBY3.JPG|As always, Clark has no time for fun. SUPBY4.JPG|Andy and Lana are addicted SUPBY5.JPG|That night, Andy is making out with a girl SUPBY6.JPG|He receives a phone call from Nick Knack SUPBY7.JPG|And is hypnotized by a trigger phrase SUPBY8.JPG|Lana is taking a nap SUPBY9.JPG|She gets the same phone call from Nick Knack SUPBY10.JPG|And is also triggered SUPBY11.JPG|Entranced SUPBY12.JPG|Lana acts like a toy train SUPBY13.JPG|She choo-choos her way out the door SUPBY14.JPG|The hypnotized Andy and Lana arrive at Nick Knack's lair SUPBY15.JPG|He straps them into his brain probe machine SUPBY16.JPG|Still entranced. SoS11.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-01h16m30s249.png|lana is slowly losing her mind vlcsnap-2013-07-25-01h18m29s137.png SoS14 (1).png|is superboy too late... Johnny Casanova and the Case of the Secret Serum (Season 2, Episode 25) Johnny Avonasac, a tennis player, finds a mysterious potion left behind by his dead brother that transforms into Johnny Casanova, an overweight slob who also happens to be a magnet for women, including Lana. Screenshot (161).png Screenshot (162).png Screenshot (163).png|Transforms into Johnny Casanova Screenshot (164).png Screenshot (165).png Screenshot (167).png Screenshot (168).png Screenshot (169).png Screenshot (170).png Screenshot (171).png|Lana finds Johnny Casanova very attractive Screenshot (172).png Screenshot (173).png|Lana can't resist Casanova Screenshot (178).png Screenshot (179).png Screenshot (181).png Screenshot (182).png Screenshot (183).png Screenshot (185).png Screenshot (187).png Screenshot (188).png Screenshot (189).png Screenshot (192).png Screenshot (193).png Screenshot (194).png Screenshot (196).png Screenshot (197).png Screenshot (202).png Screenshot (207).png Screenshot (208).png Screenshot (209).png Category:Western Live Action Category:Superhero Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Vampire Category:Possession Category:Possessed Female Category:Possessed Male Category:Brainwashing Category:Trigger Category:Dracula Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps